A Lot Like You
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: When Sara Lance decided to stay in Starling City to watch over her family, she didn't expect to pick up a street wise side kick along the way. Sara L. Sin


A/N: Since there are a lot of Olicity stories, I thought I'd be different and make one for Sara and Sin.

**A Lot Like You**

When Sara Lance decided to stay in Starling City to watch over her family, she didn't expect to pick up a street wise side kick along the way.

* * *

She returned home to make sure her family was safe, but what she saw in front of her was something out of a post apocalyptic movie. It looked like the world had burned, it was chaos. From her view on the rooftop the Glades looked like a cauterized wound. There were large craters where buildings once stood, ash crushed beneath her feet, the disheveled and distraught searched for lost items or loved ones.

"Merlyn" she said his name softly with venom on her lips. She was with him more than a few times, he trained her in archery. She didn't know exactly what he was planning, just that he was. And she could've killed him. But she didn't because she felt bad for him when he started talking about Tommy and how he had messed everything up for him and he wanted to be better father. It was also the skewed sense of honor the League ingrained in her head. You never kill one of you own; the League is your family now.

Then she left, and that's when she checked to see what was happening in her hometown. That's when she heard about a man in a green hood taking out criminals with a bow and arrow. She knew it was Oliver. He survived as well. She thought he was dead. So she came back here to find him and he was nowhere to be found. Rumor was that the Hood died in the Earthquake, but she didn't believe that, he wasn't that easy to kill.

A loud bang startled her, her ears and eyes immediately searched the perimeter for the source of the sound. She stepped back and leaped across to the next building and ran to the edge. She peered down to see three men cornering a spiky haired teenage girl. The sound was from her backing up into a dumpster in the alley. The girl was snarking at them trying to sound tough but the quiver in her voice gave away her fear.

And those types of men got off on fear. She glared at the men, fury rising in her body as they smiled and went to grab her. No woman suffers at the hands of men.

She leaped from the rooftop landing softly on the ground in back of them. She saw the girl react to her entrance and held her finger to her lips to not alert them.

She grabbed the one nearest her by his collar and threw him into the wall behind them. The other two turned around she aimed a quick jab to one's face then the other. Then a back kick into the gut of one and front snap kick to guy in front of her.

Without even glancing behind her, she snapped her elbow into the center of the third guys face, hearing the crack of his nose as he fell and collapsed. The other two recovered and were advancing on her but before they could react her right leg was already a blur of motion, sweeping through air in a roundhouse kick that knocked them into one another. She spun around into a side kick followed by a roundhouse kick to the guy with the bloody nose, he fell to the ground again with a thud.

She brought her foot back down and let her body cool down from the fight. She then looked at the girl who was looking at her with not a look of fear but a look of awe.

"That was…sick" she said to her as she walked over and inspected the three men that were sprawled out on the ground. She lifted one of their arms with her boot and let it drop back to the ground. They were out. "Hey, wait up" the girl called out after her. "I'm Sin" the teen said running to catch up with her.

"Sin" She replied with an eyebrow raise as she looked at her. "Cindy, but no one calls me that unless…well…you can call me that if you want since you can probably kick my ass." Sin replied with a laugh.

Sara looked at the young girl and let out a small laugh that surprised her. She hadn't actually laughed at anything in a long time.

"So what's your name?" Sin asked as she continued to follow her.

Sara turned her head away from her. She wasn't looking to make friends. She couldn't have friends, not anymore.

"No name, huh? They are calling you the masked woman in black" Sin said after a long silence. The woman stopped to look at her. "When people are getting beaten up and going deaf with a sound thingy, people take notice around here" She told her. "And with the Hood gone…or dead…a new player in town is going to attract attention."

Sara just sighed. "It's late you should probably get home" She said and continued walking away from her.

"Home" Sin replied. "Home's a cardboard box at the corner of Fifth and Williams…if it's still there of course. They don't make security systems like they used too. Words are really not mightier than a sword" The Glades had gotten ten times worse since the Earthquake, almost everyone was homeless and people were running around doing whatever they wanted and taking whatever they wanted and the cops weren't doing anything to stop it.

Sara stopped walking, there were so many left homeless after the Earthquake and she couldn't do anything to help. But what could she do for this girl; she had enough on her plate.

"Okay, look" Sin said dropping her bravado. "I'm just acting like I'm fine, I'm not. Those guys…if you hadn't…" Sin paused and looked at the ground. She knew what would've happened had the woman not shown up. "I don't have anywhere else to go and I don't want to be alone" She swallowed softly; she'd never been that honest with anyone, but for some reason she thought she could be with this mysterious woman that helped other women.

Sara looked into the teen's eyes and she saw herself at that age, the girl she used to be. She sighed again. This would probably be a huge mistake, her life was too dangerous, but she couldn't just turn her away. "This is where I'm staying" She said to her.

"What? Here?" Sin asked as her eyes followed the building up to see giant clock on top of it. "Squatting. Never tried that, always wanted too" she said and followed the woman into the empty building.

She took her mask and wig off and threw it on the table and leaned her hands on it for a few minutes before she turned around. She then joined Sin who was looking out of the clock face. "You can see the whole city from here" Sin said with amazement. "So leather ninja lady…" Sin began.

"Sara" she said allowing a brief smile cross her face. "My name is Sara"

Sin smiled. "Sara. It's good you have a name because leather ninja lady is lame" she said and went back to looking at the city. "I think I can see my box from here" she said jokingly. She noticed that Sara had backed away from her so she turned around to face the woman.

"You should know it's not safe to be with me, there are people that are after me" Sara told her. She had to warn her. She could stay the night, but she didn't want her to think she could stay forever.

"Bad people" Sin replied with a faux serious face that turned into a smile.

"Dangerous people" Sara told her in a dark tone that wiped the smile off the teens face. "I'm not joking, Sin. I'm not someone you want to be around; the people after me make the people out there look like upstanding citizens."

"Then that means you'll need help" Sin replied. "I can be your look out, they don't know me. I'm just a random street rat"

"You don't know me either. I'm dangerous" Sara told her trying to get the girl to understand.

"Maybe you were" Sin said. "But now you're helping people" She had been lost most of her life, just trying to survive the streets, finding shelter and food. She knew she couldn't keep living like that. She wanted a purpose and now she had found one. "I've never met anyone like you before and I want to help people too"

Sara regarded the teen with her look of determination. She was a lot like her at that age.


End file.
